magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Silvan Narasad
Narasad horses range from the forests of Silva to the icy tundra of Boreus. Unlike other equines, they are not social, preferring to keep to their specified territories rather than form a herd. Narasad horses will claim control of and use the natural magic from their locales, and for this reason they will vigorously defend their territory. Their chosen territory will determine both their magic and also their features. Those who grow in the forests of Silva will acquire powerful curled horns and great strength, their coats the dull brown of leaves in autumn. Those who make their homes in Boreus will grow sharp horns efficient for chipping ice, extremely cold fur, and ice magic so potent they freeze water where they walk and can freeze predators solid where they stand. In the wild, the horses mingle only to mate, and their offspring become independent very early, choosing and defending their own territory. It is said a magi can find these elusive creatures by tracking the subtle effects a narasad horse puts on a region's magic, a steady ebb and flow as the narasad taps into the territory's power and stabilizes it. If a magi makes the mistake of angering one, however, they can be fearsome. '' Egg This egg makes your hands feel numb. Hatchling Narasad hatchlings are fiercely independent. They are driven from the moment of birth to seek out a location they can use as their territory. They are drawn to places heavy with natural magic, and a magi who is bonded to a narasad will have a hard time keeping track of it as it travels. Hatchlings lack the steady draw of magic that adults do, and are easy prey for other creatures in the wild. Magis often must help the hatchling as it travels, and their magi's help is often what convinces the narasad to accept their magi as belonging in the territory they choose. Narasad hatchlings are not as anti-social as adults, and will sometimes share territory with other narasads for a time as they travel, slowly figuring out how to parcel it out between them. Adult Narasad horses are unique companions. Once they reach adulthood, they do not like to travel, preferring to say near whatever area they have decided is their territory. Narasad horses are not well-suited to life at the Keep, where they will fight with others of their species to claim control of magic in the area, not to mention getting into arcane tug-of-war matches with magis who also want to draw on natural magic. They are much better raised in solitude, their magi visiting them as he or she wishes. Narasad horses trust their magi, and will not react with the usual aggressiveness when their magi enters their territory. Even better, when traveling through territory that their narasad roams, their magi will have much easier access to all the natural energy of the region. For that reason, narasads are often used by their magi as guardians of homes or treasure. Additional Information *No. 744 *Obtained from 'the Stream'''. *Released: February 12th, 2017 *Sprites: Jrap17 *Description: Raneth *Dimorphism: **Males are darker shade of brown **Females are lighter shade of brown Category:2017 Creatures Category:Artist: Jrap17 Category:Stream-born Category:Equines Category:Narasad horses Category:Valentines